In induction cooking, an alternating current in an induction coil produces a time-varying magnetic field that induces current flow in a conductive (typically ferromagnetic) target that is a part of the cookware. The induced current flow causes the target to heat. The heat is transferred to the cooking surface for heating or cooking food or other items located on the cooking surface of the cookware.